Moon and Stars
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Why? Why did he cheat on me? I know that I'm not perfect, but why did he tell me that he loved me if he didn't? I don't want to be another star. I want to be his moon. This is my first fanfiction and I'm really bad at summaries.


Ok, so this is my second one shot right now. I got the idea when I was looking at quotes. This is an Amuto fanfic, but it starts off with Tadase. I don't like Tadase. Not at all.

Moon and Stars

"_One day you'll wake up and realize that you lost the moon while counting stars." -unknown_

Tadase POV

I walked down the sidewalk next to Saaya.

"Tadase?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to break up with Hinamori?"

"Soon. Don't worry." He said with a smile

"Okay, but please do it soon." she said.

Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Tadase immediately kissed her back, now used to her randomly kissing him.

Suddenly, he thought he heard a gasp, but he ignored it.

Amu's POV

"I wonder where Tadase went," I said to my charas.

"Maybe he is waiting for you by the gate," Ran said.

"Yeah, lets go look there. He said he wanted to tell me something today." I replied.

I walked out of the school and towards the gate at the entrance to the school.

"He isn't here," I said, the disappointment clear in my voice.

"Maybe he forgot," Miki said, "Lets just walk home. Who knows, he might be waiting for you at the park by your house, or something urgent could have come up."

I started walking home, wondering where on earth Tadase was.

I was walking by the park, when suddenly I saw Tadase, and I started to walk towarrds him. Suddenly I noticed that he wasn't alone. I gasped in shock. He was kissing Saaya.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I quickly spun around and raced off towards my house.

Why would he do that?! I knew that he was interested in a few more girls than me, but he agreed to be with me. He even said that he loved me!

I started to remember all the girls he had spoken to. I had been jealous, but I hadn't said anything, because I didn't want to appear to clingy like other girls were.

Suddenly I was at my house.

I ran inside, slammed the door, and rushed up to my room.

As soon as I got into my room, I jumped onto my bed and burried my head into my pillow, sobbing loudly.

"Amu-chan?" My charas said worriedly.

I just kept my head in pillow pillow, still sobbing.

Chara's POV  
"We need to do something ~desu." Su said quietly.

Ran and Miki nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what can we do?" Ran asked.

They floated there silently, trying to think of a plan of action.

"I've got it!" Miki whisper yelled, "We just need to find Ikuto. He can proabaly comfort her!"

"Ok, I'll go find Ikuto and you guys try to calm Amu-chan down," Ran said.

"Ok," Su and Miki agreed.

Suddenly Ran flew over to the window, opened it as quietly as possible, and then flew off in search of Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

I felt like something was terribly wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I was being careful not to let anyone get caught by Easter, so it couldn't be that.

Yoru floated up to me.

"Ikuto ~nya? I want fish ~nya!" he said hungrily.

"Hey Yoru?" I said, "Do you feel like something bad is happening?" I asked him, questioning whether something really was wrong or if it was just ny imagination.

"Sort of," Yoru replied, "I feel worried about someone or something, but I can't figure out what."

"Same," I replied thoughtfully.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name from above.

I looked up and saw one of Amu's charas flying towards me as fast as she physically could.

"Ikuto!" She paused, gasping for breath,"Amu... Tadase cheated... won't stop crying... in room."

I suddenly jumped up.

Character change!

I quickly began to jump from roof to roof, heading towards Amu's house.

'Stupid Kiddy King' I thought viciously, 'How dare he do this to her. That's it, next time I see him... He's going to regret ever hurting Amu.'

After what seemed like forever, I finally arrived at Amu's house.

I jumped onto her balcony and heard sobbing coming from her room.

Her two charas were beside her, quietly talking while trying to figure out how to make her stop crying.

They looked up and saw me.

Miki floated towards me and quietly whispered, "Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah," I sadly replied.

I walked up towards the pink haired girl who was lying on the bed, sobbing loudly into her pillow.

I couldn't stand to see her like this... so broken and fragile.

Before I could stop myself I had pulled her into a warm embrace.

She wrapped her arms around me and just kept on sobbing.

"Sh... It's ok Amu. Everything will be ok." I whispered to her while running my hand through her hair, the other around her back.

After about ten minutes she had calmed down some.

She pulled back and looked into her lap, letting her bangs hide her eyes from me.

"Ikuto," she said hesitantly, "am... am I... am I ugly?"

Wait, what? She just asked me if she was _ugly. _

"Amu, what makes you think that you're ugly?" I asked cautiously.

"Tadase cheated on me. He cheated on me even though he said that he loved me, and he cheated on me with the most popular girl in school. He never even talked to me much even when he said he loved me though. He would always hang out with other girls, but never with me. Am I really so ugly that he felt the need to avoid me?" She asked again, her bangs still covering her eyes.

I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"You are definitely not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I know. Don't let what Kiddy King does bother you. He doesn't know what he is missing."

She started to hug me back.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she whispered.

I held her for a few more minutes and then released her.

I wiped away the tears that were still on her face and looked into her eyes.

"Amu, I love you," I said as gently as possible, and then I kissed her cheek.

A bright blush showed on her face and I smiled at her, a real smile, not a smirk.

"I-I think that I-I l-l-l-love you too," she said stuttering the whole time, her blush growing.

Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever, and I wanted to kiss her again.

I kissed her again then pulled away.

"I'm glad, Strawberry," I said with a smirk, "It's getting late, so I should probably go."

I turned around and started to leave, but I suddenly felt a soft tug on my shirt.

"Wait. Can you please stay?" she asked.

I turned around and looked at her.

"Sure," I said, smiling again.

I picked her up and set her on the bed after pulling back the covers.

I then lied down next to her, and hugged her against me.

"Goodnight, Strawberry," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Ikuto," she whispered back.

Then they all went to sleep with smiles on their faces, with a full moon floating high in the sky without a cloud in sight.

The End.

Wow. My brother was right. My first one shot was awful so he told me to type something else so I did and if you compare them you wouldn't even think it was the same person! Yay!

Well, please Review. This is my first fanfiction anything, so please be nice. Also, no bad words please.

Thank you for reading this. Oh! Also, please give me tips so that I can get better. This was really fun to do. : )


End file.
